Bumbled
by oovwee
Summary: James decides to propose to Jessie. Will it go as planned? Of course not. Told from James' PoV.


So I hate writing in first person. Here's a nice experiment to see if I can do it. I'm totally hyped up on pain meds right now (I pulled my back really bad today in kickboxing and am now on pain meds and muscle relaxers) and I wanted to see if I was crazy enough to pull this off….Also I'm writing for Meowth…I never write for Meowth…

* * *

"I think yous flipped your lid this time, Jimmy." Meowth told me with a disapproving glance. This was not the kind of 'man to man' talk I wanted. I guess man to mans fail when one of those men are a Pokémon. How could I expect him to understand? I know he had that Meowsie at one time, but I think this is a little different.

"Well I don't think it's that crazy," I replied in a half pouting tone. I know I pout way too much, but it's what comes naturally to me. I blame Jessebelle and my parents, my usual excuse.

"Da choice is yours," the cat-type said to me while rubbing a paw over his ear. "Just don't come cryin' to me when it fails." He then proceeded to lick his male parts. I am pretty sure I can discredit any advice he has told me up to this point.

I walked away and stared at the lake we were camping by. The horizon was water as far as I could see; a very comforting sight. I loved watching the sunset, and this would be a perfect setting. If only Jessie would get here. She was off doing her girly routine for the night. Since time had no effect on the effort Jessie put into her looks, I sat on a rock and stared out at the water once more. The last week had been one of the most interesting in my life, and I plan on making it a little moreso tonight. Meowth, who had finished with his cleaning, bounded beside me on the boulder.

"I didn't mean ta hurt ya feelings, James," he said, placing a paw on my shoulder. I kinda wish he wouldn't do that. After watching him lick himself, I have issues with him touching me in any shape or form. Knowing it was just the way he was, I turned toward him and sighed.

"I just don't want anything to change, Meowth." I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Sometimes I hate being so effeminate.

"I hear ya, buddy," Meowth began, "but the thing you need to realize is dat yous twos have only been a couple for a week. Dis is a big step."

Why does he always have to point out the obvious? "Of course I know that, Meowth," I replied, trying to take the impatient edge off my voice. "But it's not like we've only known one another for a week. Besides, I already spend this week's paycheck on the whole thing." I tried to ignore his moan at the mention of our money being gone. He could just deal with it. "You will help me, won't you?" I asked nervously.

"I s'pose so," Meowth replied. He always knew when he had been beat, and I had cornered him this time. "Here, give me da dress."

My eyes lit up, "You're the best, Meowth!" I handed Meowth the small bag with the turquoise kimono in it. It was just one piece of the many things I had bought. Meowth bounded away and I proceeded with setting up the whole thing. I dragged the basket for our balloon closer to the water and set up a crude table inside with supply boxes. I wanted to surprise her, so I tried to make it all look as nonchalant as usual. I quickly dressed into the blue suit I had bought myself. It would accent her kimono perfectly, and I must admit, my hair contrasts a navy blue suit perfectly. Realizing I had set up for dinner more quickly that I thought I would, I paced the shore cautiously. I hoped Meowth would be able to give Jessie the kimono without too much suspicion being raised. He was supposed to go give it to her and tell her that he got it for her as a birthday present. Jessie's birthday wasn't for another two weeks, but it would be just like Meowth to remember incorrectly. Since Jessie would most likely be bathing in some secluded area, he would also steal her change of clothes as he left, forcing her to wear the kimono. I felt a smile creep to my cheeks as I thought about how Jessie would look in it. She truly is beautiful. It really is amazing that she admitted her feelings to me, but near death situations do funny things to you, I suppose. We had been so sure it was the end of us as wild Tauros surrounded us, that Jessie turned to me and told me that she wanted to tell me that she loved me before she died. It had shocked me. I have loved Jessie since Pokémon Tech. I never thought she felt the same, though. Who knew that after all this time, she felt the exact same way? The thought still boggled my brain, but I think Jessie's brain had been boggled more when we managed to get out of the situation. By dumb luck, the Tauros at this ranch had been handled with a Weezing. When I released mine, the herd followed him, allowing themselves to be rounded up. Once safe, Jessie had to deal with the fact that she had admitted her feelings. Knowing she couldn't really pretend it didn't happen, she began acting nice to me. It was wonderful to have her roll her eyes at me instead of beating me, and only playfully smack me with her mallet or fan. Now I wanted her to marry me. Maybe Meowth was right. Maybe I am moving too soon. I can't deny my feelings for her though. Besides, I'm sick of Team Rocket, and getting married gets us kicked out. That's one major problem solved.

"She'll be here soon!" Meowth yelled, running toward me. I tried to hide the fact that he scared me nearly out of my skin. "I think I'll get out of yous twos hair for a little while," he continued while moving farther along the shore.

"Good." I replied with a smile.

Meowth was right. Shortly afterwards, Jessie appeared in the turquoise kimono. My jaw could have hit the ground. I don't think a tailor could have made any dress that hang more seductively off her curves if they tried. Noticing my own outfit, a confused look swept over her face. "What's going on, James?"

I was so nervous I could have thrown up, if I had been able to eat lunch. Instead, I pulled a small package out of my pocket, "We rarely get a break, Jessica. I wanted to show my princess what she means to me." She took the package into her hands and slowly opened it. With how hard my heart was pounding, I was surprised she didn't notice.

Her delicate fingers gently peeled the tissue paper I had carefully placed in the box. Seeing a single Arbok princess doll within, her eyes sparkled. "Oh James!" she whispered. "You remembered!"

Her sapphire eyes could have melted me then and there. I had to remind myself of the rest of the events I had planned and waved a hand. "Anything for you," I replied, stroking her face with my hand. Her damp hair curled slightly around her face, enhancing her beautiful features. Motioning to a blanket I had set upon the sand, I gestured for her to sit first. "Care to watch the sunset?" My hand was shaking with the gesture, and I pulled it back as quick as I could. I didn't want her to see how nervous I was! She sat down first and I sat beside her, wrapping my arm around her. She tried to move toward my lap, but I gently evaded her maneuver. Being my first relationship, I have little to no control of my anatomy. The last thing I needed was a ridiculously awkward situation like that. Content to lay her head on my shoulder, Jessie sighed. "You're too good to me," she said.

I gently placed a still shaking finger on her lips. "Shhh. I am just as good to you as you deserve. You are my princess and I want you to know that." Her eyes held more beauty than the sunset, so I focused my attention toward them. I had so many things I wanted to say, but didn't know how to put them into words. Because I couldn't come up with something else, I blurted out, "Care for dinner?" I had meant for dinner to be after the sunset so I could light candles. This wasn't a huge mistake, I could recover.

Jessie grinned eagerly and I stood before pulling her up. I locked my hands behind her back and ran my fingers in circles on the silky dress. She giggled and I pulled her in for a kiss. Either I am crazy or she has some amazing lip gloss, but I swear that her kisses are always sweet. She returned my kiss gently and ran her fingers through my hair. I could feel myself losing control, so I pulled away without trying to make it seem sudden. "We can't let dinner get cold, can we?" I asked, trying to sound seductive as possible. Jessie tells me I have a sexy voice, but I always think I sound kinda squeaky and girly. I helped her sit in a makeshift chair in the basket and sat in my own. "For my lovely lady, a lovely dinner," I said, pulling out takeout boxes from her favorite restaurant.

"Antonio's! My favorite!" she crooned, grabbing the box and looking at its contents. It was fettuccini, her favorite dish. Knowing I had scored major points, I pulled out my own box of lasagna and began to eat. Everything was becoming perfect, the meal was just right, our conversation was wonderful, and she was so beautiful. After forcing myself to finish the meal in front of me, I reached an apprehensive hand into my pocket and fished out a box. As soon as I set my hand on the faux suede outer covering of the case, Meowth's voice came from nowhere.

"Jessie! James!" he replied, running up with a box. "I hate you ruin yous twos evenin', but I couldn't pass up the chance!" He opened the box to show to show Jessie and James its contents. Inside was a sleeping Pikachu, its face covered in marker. "I just arrived to see this. I don't know how long dey were out, so we betta get goin'"

I sighed inwardly and removed my hand from the box in my pocket. There will be other times. I shared an apologetic look with Jessie and began preparations to fly the balloon. I had totally deflated it for our evening, so it would be a good ten minutes before we would be ready to fly. Jessie kissed me gently on the forehead, "Sorry, James," she said, her eyes showing her apology more than her words. Cursing Meowth for not letting the opportunity pass, I finished preparations for the balloon.

"It's Team Rocket!" The twerp's voice rang out and I smacked my forehead with my hand. I had a feeling that the day would simply be going downhill. Nodding at Jessie, we both hopped out of the basket. We weren't in uniform, but we had run into the twerps enough times that they should have no problem with our identity. Jessie launched into the motto at full force, her voice ringing out. "Prepare for trouble!" she exclaimed, raising her right arm.

I grabbed a rose from my pocket. That rose hadn't been intended for such a use, but I couldn't change my circumstances. I pressed the rose to my nose, hoping its sweet smell would be motivation. "And make it double!"

"To protect the world form devastation!" Gosh, she is so beautiful. I was so busy admiring her, I almost missed my own line. To make up for lost time, I spit it all out in practically one syllable.

"Toprotecttheworldfromdevastation." Jessie gave me a funny look but shrugged. She was so amazing. The last rays of the sun caught on her features and a gasp caught in my throat. This would have been the perfect time, the most romantic time to propose. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that when she had said her name, I had said "Marry me." Aloud. Forgetting the motto, she whipped to look at me. I wanted to turn into a Caterpie and just slink away.

"What did you just say?" she asked, her voice soft and smooth. I was horrified. How could I do that? The twerps had been too far off to hear my comment and they looked at one another with a confused faces, especially when my face turned a brighter shade of pink than any crayon in a Crayola box. Knowing it was now or never, I moved on my knee and pulled the box out of my pocket.

"Jessica, I know this is probably the most inopportune time to do this, but I think it's the most fitting for us. Will you marry me?" She was quiet for few seconds, which seemed like days to me. Tears filled her eyes and she smiled at me. Gosh, I love her smile.

"Of course I will, silly," she answered, reaching her hand toward me. "Now get off your knee, you'll dirty your suit. You're going to need that soon, you know?" That was Jessie. I scrambled to stand up and placed the ring on her finger. She squealed with delight as she admired the stone. Cupping her face with my hands, I pulled to me and kissed her. As usual, her sweet kisses were irresistible, and I didn't want to pull away. I was disturbed by a twerp though.

"Are you two going to make out or finish your motto?" came Ash's cry. I laughed. That boy was an idiot. Misty was at his side, teary eyed at the scene before her. Too bad her affections for the aspiring Pokémon master would probably never be noticed.

"Meowth, let Pikachu go." I commanded, my voice taking on a rarely used authoritative tone. Meowth returned the still sleeping Pikachu to Ash, but his eyes were filled with questions. I smiled and pulled Jessie in close to me. "Team Rocket doesn't allow marriage between partners. Giovanni does allow the occasional exception, but I am willing to bet with our track record, he just fires us." Feeling victorious, I pulled my love back in for another kiss. As soon as those twerps leave and Meowth takes the hint, I plan on really celebrating with my princess.

* * *

Not my greatest, but it is cute and Rocketshippy. Yay for that. I still don't like first person. Icks. But I liked trying to get in James' head. Leave some love!

Happy Reading  
Oovwee


End file.
